The present invention relates generally to systems that determine an object's range and/or velocity, in particular, a system with optical elements having distinct radiation and detection properties for determining an object's relative distance or range, and/or velocity to the system.
There are many uses for object detection systems. To improve building or vehicle security, object detection systems may be used to detect approaching thieves or vandals. To improve personal security, object detection systems may be used to detect the range of an assailant within which personal security devices may be deployed. In particular, aerosol repellents, such as the now widely-available "pepper sprays," or electronic debilitating devices, often prescribe an optimum range for effective use. Beyond the field of surveillance and security, object detecting systems may also improve levels of performance, productivity and/or safety in various industrial environments where collisions between objects and/or people are to be avoided. The risk of accidents or injury in the transport of heavy loads or even the parking of an automobile may be substantially reduced with the use of object detection systems.
Conventional object detection systems or devices, in particular, those using optics, use lateral effects diodes. These diodes are typically expensive and have relatively poor performance levels.
It should therefore be appreciated that there exists a definite need for a relatively simple and inexpensive object detection system, which can determine a distance or a range of an object with flexible operating parameters. It is also desired that the system be operative on the detected object within a minimum range, even substantially up to the point of contact between the object and the optical elements of the system, and that such optical elements of the system be relatively small in size, for example, on the order of an inch, or fractions thereof. It is further desired that the system be capable of detecting the velocity of a moving object and be relatively free from interference due to environmental impurities such as dirt or dust. The present invention addresses all of these desires and more.